valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 05: The Forbidden Operation (Pt.3)
Echidna | officers = | aces = 不屈のスーギ (Suugy the Adamant) }} Story Zig: The city gates are taken, this place won't hold for much longer.. Zig: If only I was in the frontlines and not wasted in the base.. I could have changed the outcome! ..are those men the people that Captain Dahau mentioned, Squad 422? Zig: Prepare to be defeated the next time we meet! Calamity Raven, we're withdrawing! Imca: Yuell city.. It's in such a horrid state. Cosette: Thank you for the help, soldiers. With this, the people can finally return to their homes.. though not many of them are standing now.. Kurt: You're right.. Cosette: And now.. I can finally make a proper tomb for my pa and ma. I have to do this by myself. Cosette: .. Father.. Mother.. Riela: Cosette.. Kurt: It's time to go, Riela. Riela: Kurt? Can't we stay a bit longer.. Kurt: The regular army is coming in to take over the defense of the city. We have no place for us to be here. Riela: .. Kurt: Operation is a success. We're cleaning up. Amy: Sir! Gusurg: The mission completed with no complications this time. 56: Let's get out if we're done here. 21: Hey, you! Unauthorized personnel may not enter this place! (Avan): You're with the Gallian army aren't you? Talk to me! Riela: What is it? 21: Wait, you can't enter! (Avan): Let me speak to your commander! This can't wait! Gusurg: A teenager? Kurt: I am the commander here. What did you need to talk to me about? Avan: I'm from the Volunteer Corps from Mellvere city, Avan Hardins! A behemoth of a tank is moving up towards Mellvere right now! Gusurg: A giant tank? Avan: The Volunteer Corps don't stand a chance alone! Help us defend the city! Please! Kurt: I understand. Give me some time. Regular Army Soldier: Mellvere City is under attack? Kurt: It is an emergency, we're the closest to them, should we not go to their assistance? Regular Army Soldier: Well then, the Nameless will do that then. I'll tell the related officers about this. The Regular Army has their hands full with the defense of Yuell. On the other hand, the Nameless have no current assignments and plenty of energy. Kurt: Roger that. Kurt: We have permission to sortie. The Nameless will head for Mellvere City now. Avan: Hurry up! My companions are getting killed out there now! Kurt: I understand. Let's move out! Man: Damn! It can actually fit into the narrow streets of the city! Lady: Avan! Where's Avan? Is he not back yet?! Lydia: What is this, you plebeians think you can take me on with your petty guns! You know, most would call this a futile effort! Maybe I should warm up my cannons on you lot before I reach Anthold? Lydia: Not too shabby, this might be fun. Kurt: Did we come too late! Avan: Damn it! How dare they make a mess of my town! Avan: Haaah! Kurt: Wait! Avan! Avan: As if I could!! Mission Briefing A giant tank of mysterious origin has come down on Mellvere City. Make your way to the site and deal with the threat as soon as possible. Strategy It is important for the Nameless Tank to not be equipped with an APC chassis for this mission. This is a single map mission, and you will immediately be surrounded by interception fire the moment you select a unit to move. To destroy the guns on the Echidna, deploy Kurt as an Armored Tech and use Direct Command to bring your favored two Lancers to the ladder, do not go up the ladder, and make sure both lancers are above the ladder by the end of Phase 1. This will however cost you the ability to complete this mission with an S rank, you will also likely lose Kurt and one of your lancers at the start of Phase 2. To get an S-rank for this, you want Kurt as a Sniper in 1B. Deploy your tank and leave 1C and 1D empty. Make sure you have a second sniper in your roster. You should look at your tank equipment for this mission as this is one of the few times that you need to pull all your stops to make everything work. Swap your tank to the Medium B class and bring in frontal or side armor, use the KrM10Pg-4 round if you possess it. Mission Banter Avan: Your tank may be huge but no one's afraid of you! Avan: I'm going to give all I got to stop those things!! Kurt: Calm down, Avan! Avan: Don't stop me! Those Imperials are attacking the city even though there is nothing of military value here! I'm not letting them go easy! Kurt: Listen to me, take a good look at the enemy tank. Let your emotions rule you and charge right at that, what do you think will happen? Avan: ..ugh. Kurt: If you mean to take it down by yourself I won't stop you. If you mean to fight that thing then help me in my plans and together we can take down that monster. Avan: ..All right, I got it. You're right, I certainly can't destroy that by myself. Kurt: Good. Nothing good will come to us if we charge straight at that thing. We'll suppress its movement and take the bases instead. Stop its source of ammo and support and its size won't mean a thing. Avan: Roger that! Lydia: A single tiny platoon? You cannot mean to stop my beautiful Echidna with just that! Underestimate me and I'll trample you underfoot! Phase 1 #Move your tank westwards for the base and interrupt the interception fire of the Heavy Arms Trooper by aiming your weapon. Run down the sandbags of the base using your tracks then move immediately south for the central base. At the end of your AP, fire your main gun into the Heavy Arms Trooper. If you're using the KrM10Pg-4 cannon you won't need to hit his head this turn. #Use Kurt to pick off the defender in the western base and take it. #Move your tank again, going for the central base. Interrupt the animation using your aim key again, once you reach the camp, take a point blank shot into his head and end the turn. #Bring an assault from the Northwest base, take out the scout behind your tank, take the central base. Don't go for the sandbags, just use the tank as cover. #Bring a Sniper into your central camp, take a shot at the enemy fencer (Ace), then run as close to the eastern walls behind your tank as possible. Phase 2 #Use your central sniper to pick off the fencer. #Take your tank south to deal with the last Heavy Arms Trooper. #Same action. #Bring in an Armored Tech from the central base to take the last base. Mission Complete Avan: Put in enough effort and no enemies, no matter who they are won't stand in our way! Rewards Aftermath Lydia: Oh my dear, this won't do. Raven: Are we pulling back, Lieutenant Lydia? Lydia: Seems like we will. It won't do at all to have my toys broken. It's not like I have problems getting support sent over from the north by boat once we get Anthold Port under our control. Our dear Jaeger had to leave his supply base in the south abandoned after all. Lydia: As can be expected of old and senile men. Raven: Whoever do you mean? Lydia: I'm talking about that grandpa with glasses. Gregor. Raven: Eh.. oh. Lydia: We leave. Lydia: That platoon probably won't come after us. We don't need to get our hands dirty with filth. Raven: Yes Ma'am! I'll get the men to get ready to withdraw! Lydia: These Nameless.. It irritates me! Avan: We won against that huge tank.. The regular army is amazing after all! Riela: We appear to be part of the regular army, but really we're not. Avan: Is that so? So, are you the militia? Gusurg: We're not quite the militia either. Avan: My brother's in the militia! His name is Leon Hardins, heard of him? Kurt: Sorry about that but we don't. This squad does things by itself for much of the time. Avan: Is it? Well then, if you see him, tell him his brother's doing great. Avan: And.. good luck! Kurt: You're not going to worry about him? Avan: I don't have to! He'll never be defeated by anyone! Gusurg: Sounds like a dependable fellow, your brother. Avan: Yeah! He's number 1 in the world! Kurt: If we happen to meet him one day, I promise to tell him about you. Avan: Please do! Riela: With Yuell city back in Gallia's hands again, the southern parts will start to become safer. Kurt: It's unfortunate to have had Mellvere involved in all these, but do your best in rebuilding the city. Avan: Of course, leave it to me! "Spend less time thinking and more time doing, and the answer to your problems may be found there" is what I believe in! Riela: You're a dependable guy. Avan: Heh heh! I got that from my brother's notebook though! Notes/Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 1 Missions